


You Be the Anchor That Keeps My Feet on the Ground

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Explicit Language, F/M, Family Drama, Infidelity, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Romance, Ron Weasley Bashing, Unplanned Pregnancy, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12838848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione's life is changing rapidly when she finds out that she's pregnant. Can she and Percy make things work, or will it all crash and burn?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Warning: Ron is not nice in this fic. You have been warned.
> 
> A/N: Not beta'd, so if there's any mistakes, sorry! I hope you all enjoy this tale of mine. xx

Chapter 1

Hermione stared at the object in her hands. _There has to be a mistake_ , she told herself. She just couldn't believe it.

Hermione knew people often said that if you say something long enough, it'll come true. That people often convince themselves something, and they'll believe it, even when it holds no truth. You can force yourself to believe in a lie, and then everything would be okay. But then she'd be stuck in a world of make-believe, and she didn't want that. Hermione knew that there was no mistake, but a small part of her hoped it was wrong. She couldn't handle the truth, so she reverted back into her useless wishing.

Some people say that if you wish for something hard enough, it'll come true. Maybe if she wished hard enough, she could change her fate. But fate was a cold-hearted bitch, and nothing would change what the Muggle pregnancy test in her hand said.

She was pregnant, and no amount of wishing would change that. She was pregnant, and you couldn't take that back. What's done was done, and there's no changing that.

Hermione wiped away the tears that were forming. How could she have let this happen? How could she have been so stupid? She was the brightest witch of her age! She should have thought of something as basic as contraception!

But she knew he was just as guilty. He was brilliant as well! But she was sure that in the heat of the moment, he wasn't thinking with his brain. But then again, she wasn't either.

He would be furious. Hermione couldn't even imagine telling him. All of his plans would be ruined, because of her. He would hate her, and no doubt the rest of their families would. It was only a matter of time before they all found out.

She couldn't keep this a secret. People would found out, and then what? She couldn't run away from England, from her families. She wasn't a coward. She had survived a war, for Merlin's sake! She could handle a baby…. Couldn't she?

All this would be fine if it were her boyfriend's baby, but it wasn't. There, she admitted it. She cheated on Ron, with his brother, and got pregnant. _You're an idiot_ ; she chided herself. She hadn't meant to cheat, it just happened. She was at a work party, and one thing lead to another.

And there was no one it was Ron's baby because they two of them had never had sex. Hermione told him time and time again that she wanted to wait, and focus on her career. She wasn't ready to take their relationship to that level of intimacy. And Ron respected that. He never pressured her for sex and was always taking his time with her. And she loved that about him.

But she stupidly went and gave away her virginity to someone else. Not just anyone, but his brother. And not just any brother, but the one who was still on thin ice with the family.

_Great job, Hermione._

Ron would be crushed… hell, Hermione was crushed. She didn't want this. She didn't want a baby; it wasn't the right time. But there was no way she'd ever be able to have an abortion. She didn't have it in her, and besides, her parents would be horrified. Hermione was raised as a Catholic, and those values instilled were still there. She would raise her baby; she just didn't know how.

She glanced at the clock. Ron would be home in fifteen minutes, meaning she had to make a choice.

She could have sex with Ron tonight, and then tell him it was his baby. No one would ever know. _But you would,_ her conscience chided her. She felt disgusted with herself for even thinking it. No, she could never pass the baby off as Ron's.

She would have to break up with him. She would have to tell him the truth. And then she'd have to tell Percy.

Percy. Oh god, she couldn't even imagine his reaction. No doubt he wouldn't believe her, but she had to tell him.

Hermione tried not to think about how disappointed everyone would be. Merlin, Mrs Weasley will be the worst, not to mention her own parents. Getting pregnant was one thing, but getting pregnant by someone who wasn't your boyfriend was something else entirely.

She was a lying, cheating, slut.

She cringed at the thought but knew it was true. Sure, she was drunk and so was he, but that wasn't an excuse. Cheating was cheating, no matter the circumstances.

Ron would be so angry. They had been dating for five months now. The war had ended five months ago. They lived together, so Hermione would have to find somewhere else to go.

Merlin, she made a huge mess of things, didn't she?

She heard the door open. Ron was home.

She quickly threw the pregnancy test in the trash and went into the living room. Ron looked up in surprise.

"Mione, what are you doing home so early? Shouldn't you be at work?" He asked, walking over to kiss her.

She quickly pulled away, turning red.

Ron looked at her confused.

"I was sick. I stayed home from work today." She took a deep breath. She needed to tell him. He deserved that.

"Do you have the flu? I can take you to St. Mungo's if you want." He said, smiling at her.

Hermione frowned, shaking her head. "Ron, there's no easy way to say this."

Ron frowned. "What's wrong? Hermione, you're scaring me."

Hermione took a deep breath. She wished she could do anything but break his heart, but knew there was no other option. "Ron, I'm pregnant."

Ron scrunched his eyes up in confusion. "But we've never…." He trailed off, not wanting to believe what he was hearing.

Tears welled up in her eyes. "I know Ron. I…." She couldn't speak.

Ron's face turned red, a few tears running down his face. "You've cheated on me?"

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed. "I never meant-"

"Get out," he said angrily.

"Ron, just let me explain," she said, wiping a few tears away.

"Get the hell out!" He shouted.

She opened her mouth to protest but stopped when he took a step towards her.

"Get out now, or you'll regret it."

Hermione grabbed her purse and headed towards the door. "I'm so sorry," she said one last time.

"Get out of here you, slut, and don't come back," he shot at her angrily.

Hermione threw herself outside. It was raining. A rainy September night.

Where could she go? Where did she want to go? Shivering, she closed her eyes and apparated to the one place where she'd be safe.

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you all enjoy this second chapter.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, unfortunately, and I'm not making any money from posting this fic.

**Chapter Two**

Hermione opened her eyes and took in the sight of her childhood home. After restoring her parent's memories, they had moved back to England. They wanted to be close to Hermione and her world. She smiled at the thought.

But the smile vanished as soon as reality crashed down around her. She was pregnant. Oh Merlin, how was she going to tell her parents? They would be so disappointed. She squished the guilt that was churning her stomach.

She took a deep breath and started to walk towards the front door. She knocked on it lightly, hoping it was her mother who answered it.

She heard footsteps, and Hermione took a deep breath. The door swung open and revealed Jane Granger. "Hermione?" She asked, her voice full of disbelieving.

"Mum!" Hermione cried, throwing her arms around her mother. Jane caught her and wrapped her arms around her. Hermione's body shuddered as she sobbed against her mother's shoulder.

"Hermione, dear, you're soaked! What on earth happened?" She asked, her eyes full of worry. This was so unlike Hermione, what on earth could have happened?

Hermione pulled away and looked up at her mum. Her eyes were red, and she was drenched to the bone. She probably looked as miserable as she felt. "I've had a terrible day, Mum."

"Did something happen with Ron dear?" Her mother asked gently, trying to figure out who upset her daughter so much.

Hermione bit her lip. "I really don't want to talk about it, not just yet." She walked into the house, shivering. "Can I stay with you and Dad for a while? I don't really have anywhere else to go..." she trailed off.

Her mother nodded. "Of course, dear. Why don't you go upstairs and take a shower? Then you can take a nap, and I'll wake you up for dinner."

Hermione nodded and turned to go upstairs. With every step, her heart sank deeper into her stomach. She had really messed up, and there was no way to fix it. She groaned at her own stupidity.

She entered her room and smiled when she realised it looked the same as she left it. She turned on the light, and gently cast a small spell, removing all the dust. She looked towards her bathroom and smiled. She needed a hot shower.

_But not too hot,_ her conscience chided her. _It would raise your blood pressure, and that's not good for the baby._

Hermione bit her lip. There were a lot of changes she would have to make. It wasn't just her life in her hands anymore. She was now responsible for another. Her hand went down and caressed her flat stomach. There was a baby in there.

Muttering to herself, she turned the water on and climbed into the shower. She aahed as the warm water cascading down her body, soothing all her muscles. Her thoughts began to wander.

What would Ron tell the others? She couldn't believe the mess she had created. Would Harry and Ginny forgive her for breaking Ron's heart? She never meant too. She had loved Ron, and a small part of her still did. She would have never hurt him intentionally.

But she did. Hermione knew what she did was terrible. She knew she had gotten herself into a huge mess. The next eight months would be hell. But she would do it. She was a fighter, and she would fight for her little one.

She wondered what Percy would think of her break-up with Ron. Would he think that it was his? Or would he assume she was some sort of whore? She shuddered, hoping he would believe her.

Percy was a good man. Sure, he had made mistakes in the past, but he was doing what he thought was right. His career was important to him, and it filled him with such a passionate drive. He was knowledgeable and was always trying to make the best choices for everyone.

A lot of people in the family were still angry with him. Hermione's heart clenched knowing that Percy blamed himself for Fred's death. No one else saw it that way, yet no one dared correct Percy's thoughts. The whole situation was so messed up.

George had forgiven Percy right from the start. He knew family was the most important thing. George's relationship with the rest of the family was strained. He hated how some of them blamed Fred's death on Percy. Fred had been killed by a Death Eater. That was that. He knew Fred wouldn't want them to still be upset with Percy.

Percy and George were close now. Percy often helped out at the shop in his free time. He helped manage the books and bills. George was grateful for that.

Hermione realised her body was now covered in wrinkles, and quickly shut off the water. She grabbed her robe and put it on. She went into her room and grabbed some sweatpants and a tank top. Walking back into the bathroom, she flicked her wand and dried herself. She dried her hair and pulled it back into a loose bun, a few tendrils still in her face.

She took one look at her bed and realised how tired she actually was. She had barely slept last night, due to her "morning" sickness, which she realised could happen at any time of the day. She shuffled towards her bed and crawled into it, pulling the covers up over her head.

Feeling her eyes feel heavier with every passing second, she let them close. Refusing to think about everything she had to figure out, she drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

Jane was downstairs, chopping vegetables when she heard the front door open. "David?" She called out.

"Yes, dear," he replied, walking into the kitchen. David Granger walked into the kitchen and kissed his wife on the cheek. Looking at the table, he realised it was set for three. "Is someone joining us?"

Jane nodded. "Hermione's home. She's going to be spending some time with us."

David nodded, a smile playing on his lips. It had been awhile since they had seen their daughter, and he missed her. But he took in his wife's worried face, and immediately his smile fell. "Is something wrong?"

Jane shrugged. "I'm not sure. I think so. She came home and was sobbing. But she wouldn't tell me what was wrong, so we'll just have to wait and see." Jane bit her lip. "I can't remember the last time she was that distraught."

David nodded. "Maybe something happened with her boyfriend? Or one of her other friends?"

Jane nodded. "We'll just have to wait and see. She'll tell us when she's ready."

"Well, I wish she wouldn't keep so many secrets," David huffed, still slightly wary of his daughter. He felt like they barely knew her…

"She's nineteen, David. She's an adult. Hermione's allowed to keep secrets from us." Jane said. She felt as if they always had this conversation. Hermione had just turned nineteen last month, and she knew her baby girl was growing up. David, however, still saw her as the little eleven year old they sent off to that magical school.

David frowned. "I know, but I just feel like we barely know her!"

"She's not a part of world, David; you know that. She keeps her Muggle ties, but you know her heart lies in the magical world. It's a part of who she is." Jane said. She glanced at the time. "Set the table dear; I'll go wake Hermione up."

David grumbled in response and started putting the food on the table.

Jane went up to Hermione's room and knocked on the door. There wasn't any answer, so she gently pushed the door open.

Hermione was curled up, snoring. As Jane looked at her, she realised Hermione looked paler than usual. Was she sick? Jane bit her lip, hoping that wasn't the case.

"Hermione, dear, wake up," she gently shook her.

Hermione opened her eyes and saw her mother staring at her. She smiled weakly. "Hey, Mum."

"I know you were sleeping sweetie, but I wanted you to eat. You look like you've lost weight." Her mother said gently.

Hermione got up and shrugged on a sweatshirt. "Probably. I've been so busy with work."

Her mother nodded and went downstairs. Hermione followed her, her stomach growling.

She sat down. "Hey, Dad." She began to put some rice on her plate, along with some green beans. She grinned when she saw the chicken.

"I made your favourite," her mother said with a smile.

Hermione eagerly cut a piece and put it into her mouth. She sighed in happiness. The chicken was coated in rosemary and other herbs. It was delicious. "Thanks, Mum."

"Anything for you, dear," Jane replied with a smile.

"So, Hermione, how's work?" Her father asked.

Jane shot him a look. "David," she said warningly. She had told him not to pester her daughter, and here he was, digging for information.

"It's fine," she replied. "Things at the Ministry are well. I've been pushing a bill on werewolf rights, and it's almost through."

Her mother smiled. "That's wonderful darling."

"Is that boy still helping you out? Ron's brother…. What's his name…" Her dad trailed off, oblivious to look of pain that crossed Hermione's face.

Jane, however, noticed her daughter's distress.

"Percy. His name is Percy. And a bit. He's been busy with his own bills, but he gives me advice here and then." Hermione said, her throat feeling dry. She took a glass of water and quickly gulped it down.

"How's Ro-"

"David, be quiet," Jane commanded harshly.

Hermione gulped, feeling distressed. She quickly scarfed down her food as her parents gave each other glares. She quickly stood. "Thanks for dinner. I'm going back to bed." She put her plate in the sink and scuttled upstairs.

Jane stood, huffing. "Honestly, David," she rolled her eyes.

He huffed. "I've done nothing wrong. I was only inquiring about my daughter's life. I want to know what she has been up to."

"You're an idiot. Can't you see she got upset? She and Ron are obviously having issues, and you bring it up," Jane huffed.

"Oh, Jane, don't be mad," David said, giving his wife a look.

"Of course I'm mad at you. Keep your mouth shut from now on when I say so, understood? Honestly, you can be so insensitive." Jane sighed.

"Fine," David said, heading towards his room. On the way, he paused outside of Hermione's. He immediately felt terrible as he heard her stifled sobs.

 


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope anyone following along enjoys this... xx 
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

**Chapter Three**

Hermione awoke the next morning, groaning. She had to go to work; the last place that she wanted to be. Closing her eyes, she decided to stay in bed for another fifteen minutes.

Suddenly, her stomach churned. Bolting out of bed, she ran to the bathroom, barely making it on time. Clutching the toilet, she retched. And retched. And retched again.

_I barely even ate anything last night!_ She groaned, laying her head on the cool floor. She felt like terrible but knew she had to go. Glancing at the clock, she realised she was going to be late.

Hermione quickly took a shower, scrubbing everywhere. Hopping out, she dried herself and threw on her work clothes. Tying her hair back into a bun, she ran downstairs.

"Where are you off too so early, Mione?" Her father asked from the kitchen table.

"Work!" She shouted, grabbing an apple off the counter. "Love you both!"

"Hermione!" Her mother shouted, but it was too late. Hermione had already disapparated.

Jane sighed. "David, something isn't right."

He rolled his eyes. "Obviously, I mean, she's staying here."

She shook her head. "No, something else. Hermione has spent the entire time sleeping. She never used to sleep this much!"

He shrugged. "Maybe she's overworked? Jane, dear, you _know_ Hermione is a go-getter, and is probably just putting too much work on her plate."

Jane bit her lip. "But she barely ate last night, and only grabbed an apple for today."

"She might be nervous" David countered, flipping through the paper.

"But she just looks so sickly! Pale, but her cheeks were flushed. She was sweating, I could tell." She began to pace.

"Good God woman, sit down!" David shouted, unable to take it anymore. Jane glared at him, about to retort when he held his hand up. "Look, I know you're worried about her. I am too, okay? But she's an adult, you said so yourself. If something is going on, she'll tell us when she's ready."

"Something isn't right. I know our daughter, David; I know something is seriously wrong!" Jane protested.

"You need to let her be," he said, finality in his voice. "And I'm not just making up excuses. She can handle herself."

Jane huffed, going into the basement to do some laundry.

* * *

Hermione ran down the halls towards her office, hoping that she wasn't going to be too late. She came to a stop, skidding in front of the door. Her boss, Mr Finnely, was there, but Kingsley was too. Kingsley had become Minister of Magic immediately after Voldemort was destroyed. He was what the people needed.

She gave them both a smile. "Can I help the two of you?"

Kingsley frowned, "We need to talk, the three of us."

Hermione grimaced. That didn't sound too good. Looking across the hall, her eyes locked with Percy's, whose office was right across from hers. He gave her a look of sympathy.

Taking a deep breath, she followed them back to Kingsley's office. She took a seat, her thoughts racing a million miles a second.

"Hermione, I'm going to cut right to the chase. You know I think you're a great asset to your department, and you're making a big difference in the lives of many people," he said, locking eyes with her.

Her heart fell. This wasn't going good. "But?" She said softly.

Kingsley took a deep breath. "We just don't have the funds anymore. With the reconstruction from the war, and dealing with many of the Purebloods, lack of funding, it's hard to get money, Hermione. And with the money we have, we need to figure out where to properly spend it."

Hermione didn't say anything. She simply looked at her hands, feeling the tears well up in the corners of her eyes.

"Hermione," Mr Finnely began, "You know we wouldn't do this unless we had to. I've tried to cut corners elsewhere, but it just isn't possible."

Hermione bit her lip, tears falling down her face. "And Percy? Will he lose his job too?"

A flash of confusion flicked across Mr Finnely's face. "No, by letting you go, we'll be able to keep Mr Weasley on."

Hermione nodded, not saying anything.

"We are sorry, Hermione; please believe that we wouldn't do this if there were any other choices."

She coughed, her voice cracking. "I know."

Kingsley stood. "I can try to find you a position elsewhere, although I doubt that I will."

Hermione shook her head. "No, it's all right. Ummm, when do I finish?"

Mr Finnely frowned. "Your release is effective immediately."

Hermione stood, nodding. "I understand." She quickly left the office, running back to her office as quickly as her feet could carry her.

The only thing that would make her day worse was… "Ron," she whispered, horrified he was standing by her door.

He turned around, his eyes hard. "I want your shit out by the end of the day, got it?"

He turned to walk away, but Hermione grabbed his arm. "Wait, Ron, just give me-"

Ron growled, wrenching his arm from Hermione's grip. She stumbled forward a bit, before quickly catching herself. "I don't want to hear a thing from you, ever again, got it?" He gave her a disgusted look, before storming away.

Before she could collect herself, another set of tears slid down her face.

Hermione quickly ran into her office, slamming the door shut. Falling to the floor, she started to sob. _How could my life have fallen apart so fast? Everything went from perfection to hell, without any warning._

She knew cheating was the beginning of her troubles… maybe this was karma saying she didn't deserve the life she had? Either way, she had never felt more miserable in her life.

Standing up, she took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She knew getting all worked up like this wouldn't be good for her baby.

A small smile flitted across her face. Despite the fact that her life was falling apart, one good thing would come from all of this.

With a flick of her hand, her items shrunk themselves and began to pack themselves in. There was a knock on her door.

"Come in," she grumbled.

The door swung open, and she could sense that someone was standing behind her. However, said someone didn't speak.

Turning around, she let out a small gasp seeing Percy standing in the doorway. "Hey, Hermione," he said, a grimace on his face.

She tucked a loose curl behind her ear. "Hi, Perce."

He looked around at the now bare room. "Sorry about the job."

Hermione laughed humorlessly. "It's no big deal. This is literally the least of my problems."

"Something happen with Ron?" He asked. He was curious as to what could have possibly happened to have destroyed the happy couple. He had heard Ron yell from his office. He rolled his eyes, Ron was such a prat. He didn't deserve Hermione.

Hermione nodded, not trusting her voice.

Percy took a deep breath, opening his mouth to say something.

But before he could, Hermione rushed past him, her things in her arms.

"Hermione!" He shouted at her, but she didn't stop. "Hermione!" He called again.

 


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please keep in mind that this fic has been tagged appropriately. If you don't like the topics, then please do not read.
> 
> To those reading and enjoying the story, thank you all for your support. xx
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

**Chapter Four**

Hermione quickly apparated home. Quietly, she opened the door to the house. "Mum? Dad?" She called out into the silence. She let out a quick breath of relief. Thanking Merlin her parents were both out, she went into her room. She quickly warded the door shut and began to cry.

She had just lost her job! Her job for Merlin's sake! How on earth was she supposed to be able to support herself or her baby?

She groaned. Already this was turning out to be a disaster. How on earth was she supposed to take care of a baby? She was so young! She didn't know anything about taking care of a child!

And who was going to help her? Surely not her friends, who'll turn their backs on her as soon as Ron tells them what she's done. Certainly not her own parents, who'll be so disappointed in their perfect child that they shun her as well. Definitely not any of her other friends. No, Hermione was alone with this. She would have to do this all by herself.

Burying her face in her pillow, she let out a shriek of frustration.

It just wasn't fair! She wished she could go back in time and do so many things different. She wouldn't have slept with Percy… she would have made more of an effort with her relationship with Ron.

But if you didn't sleep with Percy, you wouldn't be having a beautiful baby; her conscience chided her.

She knew her conscience was right. As much as she hated it, she couldn't bring herself to regret the turn of events that had led to her being pregnant. Her baby was a blessing in disguise, even though she didn't quite fully appreciate it yet.

And she knew Percy wasn't at fault. He was a great guy, really, despite everyone's negativity concerning him. Personally, Hermione had always liked him; she had just never thought of him in a romantic way.

_Oh but you know what they say Hermione, drunken words are sober thoughts._

She huffed, burying her face in her pillow. Yes, she had to admit she was slightly attracted to Percy, but that didn't mean anything!

_Of course, it does, because you are having a child with him._

Hermione let out another shriek, succumbing to the wave of tears that was building up.

* * *

About a half hour later, Hermione finished throwing her fit. She knew crying about her problems wouldn't make them disappear. Walking into the bathroom, she fixed her hair and straightened out her skirt.

Hermione knew she needed to get her things from Ron's flat. She also knew she wouldn't be able to do it alone. Therefore, she went to the only person who would still help her.

With a small pop, Hermione apparated to Diagon Alley. She pulled her cloak around her head tightly, because she just didn't want to be seen.

She quickly made her way down the busy street towards the Joke Shop. She knew George would help her, no questions asked. That's one of the things she loved about him.

She slipped inside, quietly closing the door behind her. The shop was bursting full of people, as always. Moving towards the back, she approached the counter.

Verity moved towards the counter. "Can I help you, Miss?"

Hermione lowered her hood. "Is George in the back?"

"Oh, Hermione, I didn't even know it was you." She pulled up the counter so Hermione could get by. "He's in his flat. Go on up."

Hermione smiled, offering Verity a "thanks," and walked up the stairs to George's apartment. She knocked on the door, waiting for George.

He opened a moment later, smiling when he saw Hermione. Reaching down, he picked the small girl up, bringing her into a bear hug.

Hermione let out a small gasp but hugged him tightly in return. George was like a brother to her, and she loved him dearly.

George put her down and motioned for her to come inside. "What are you doing here, Mione?" He asked, moving to put on the water for some tea.

Hermione bit her lip, fumbling with her fingers. "Did you hear?" She asked softly, afraid of his answer.

George sent her a puzzled look, motioning for her to sit down on the couch. He sat next to her, taking in her worried appearance. "Hear what, Mione? You know I don't really talk to the others."

Hermione let out a sigh. She was both happy and sad that he didn't know. Biting her lip, she decided to tell him the truth… well, part of it anyways. "Ron and I broke up."

George's eyebrows shot up. He had thought the two of them were happy together, at least that's how it had seemed. What could have happened to tear them apart?

Hermione took a deep breath. "I don't know how to say this, but I…" she trailed off, trying not to cry. She could feel her eyes watering.

George rubbed her shoulder affectionately. "You can tell me, Hermione." He said softly.

Her brown eyes stared into his blue ones, and she let out a sigh. She would have to do it quickly, just like ripping off a Band-Aid. "I cheated on him, and I'm pregnant."

She screwed her eyes up, not wanting to see his reaction. She shuddered as a sob wracked her body, the tears now sliding down her cheeks.

Suddenly, she felt a set of arms wrap around her, pulling her close. She breathed in George's fresh scent, and a new wave of tears came on.

Hermione didn't know why she told George. She hadn't planned on it, but once she saw him, she just couldn't help it. She knew he would understand. He was kind and caring, and deep down, Hermione needed someone to know.

"Hey, now," George said softly, wiping away her tears. He pulled away from Hermione, looking at her face. "I'm not mad at you."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Really? How can you not be? I'm mad at myself…. _I hate myself_ ," she whispered, horrified at herself.

George leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Hermione, you're like my little sister, and I'll love you no matter what. Sure, this was unexpected, but I know you'll be just fine."

"But Ron! He's so angry, George, and oh, Merlin, can you imagine what he's telling your mother? Harry?" Hermione buried her face in her hands.

George bit his lip. No doubt Ron was a jerk about it. He looked at her sobbing form and felt his heart squeeze. He couldn't even imagine the emotional turmoil she was going through right now.

"Hey, Hermione, shush," he said, pulling her in for another hug. "Everything will be all right, you know I love you, and I'll support you, financially, emotionally, whatever it is you need."

Hermione looked up at George, a small smile on her face. She sniffled, wiping away some tears. "You're the best," she said, giving him a small smile.

The kettle whistled, and George got up to make them both some tea. George always made them tea. He placed it in front of Hermione, putting a cooling charm on it.

She picked it up and sipped at it, releasing a small sigh. Closing her eyes, she took a few deep breaths, then another sip of tea. She repeated the process for a few minutes, calming herself down.

George watched with a small smile on his face. Hermione was going to be a brilliant Mum, even if she didn't believe it herself yet. With some encouragement on his part, he knew she'd be ready. They would worry about everyone else later.

Hermione opened her eyes, feeling much more relaxed. "George, before you ask, I know who the father is, but I'm just not ready for him to know," she said quietly.

George arched a brow. "Is it someone I know?"

Hermione nodded quietly.

"You know," he said gently, "You'll have to tell him at some point."

Hermione let out a sigh. "I know, I just can't right now." She looked up at George. "Don't tell anyone. I'm not ready…. Although I'm sure Ron's already put it in the Daily Prophet." She rolled her eyes.

George smiled. "All right." Hermione would be okay; he'd make sure of it.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by a knock on the door.

"George?" A distinctly male voice cried out.

Hermione would know that voice anywhere. "Percy," she whispered. Hermione immediately stood. "Don't tell him I'm here," she said, running into George's bedroom and locking the door.

George raised his eyebrows. That was rather unusual.

 


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /N: Please keep in mind that this fic has been tagged appropriately. If you don't like the topics, then please do not read.
> 
> To those reading and enjoying the story, thank you all for your support. xx
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

**Chapter Five**

George opened the door to Percy's pacing form. "Come in," he muttered, stepping aside.

Percy let himself in, collapsing on the couch. He had chased after Hermione, but she had disapparated before he could catch her.

His heart pained when he remembered her tear stricken face. He hated to see her cry. He didn't think things could get worse for her, but he was wrong.

"We have a serious problem," Percy said, looking at George.

George scrunched his eyebrows up. "Why?" He asked, taking in Percy's panicked form.

"Well, it's regarding Hermione…" Percy trailed off, unsure of how much George knew. He wondered if George happened to know where Hermione was.

George couldn't believe it. "She's been through enough, Percy, what more could their possibly be?"

Percy was taken aback by the venom in his brother's voice. He slammed the paper that was in his hands on the table. "That."

George quickly snatched the article, reading it. "Oh, Merlin…" he whispered.

Percy grumbled. "I want to find her, talk to her! But I don't know where she is! She obviously isn't living with our prick of a brother…"

"Why do you need to find her?" George asked. The question was innocent enough, but he had a suspicion.

Percy respected Hermione, but the reaction to the article was beyond that of a friend. George wasn't blind, and he was curious as to why Percy was reacting that way.

"Because I need to talk to her, all right!" Percy shouted at his brother, the anger he had been feeling taking over.

This morning had started off terrible, coming into work and finding out that Hermione would lose her job. She was a brilliant witch and was doing so much for the Wizarding World. And then he had found out about her and Ron, and his heart immediately panged.

Percy deeply cared for her but didn't let that get in the way of things. Their night of "romance" was a mistake, and they had both agreed never to mention it again.

Hermione had loved Ron; he knew that. Hell, everyone knew that.

So when he realised Ron had broken up with her, he immediately felt terrible. She looked devastated.

And then, after trying to talk to her, he decided to let it go. He'd gotten home, and received his Daily Prophet as usual. However, when he had opened it, an extensive article by Rita, that vile woman, was on the front page, along with a photo of Hermione rushing from the Ministry in tears.

He had read the article in horror, millions of questions forming in his mind. He knew George would have the answer, so he immediately rushed to the shop.

"Well?" George asked. "Why do you specifically need to see Hermione?"

"Because I need to make sure she's okay! I need to talk to her!" Percy shouted. He felt exasperated. He just needed to know if she was okay. What if something happened to her? The baby? If the article was even true!

"Percy, I just think-" George said.

"No!" Percy cut him off. "No. Do you know where she is? It's a yes or no question, George."

George internally battled with himself. "No, Percy, I don't. But if I hear from her, I'll tell her to contact you." The last time he had seen his brother upset like that, was when Fred died. He knew Percy cared for Hermione; it was apparent from the way he was acting.

"Fine," Percy said. He disappeared on the spot, not bothering to say goodbye.

George let out a huff. He then realised Hermione was still in his bedroom. Walking over, he opened the door.

Hermione was on the floor, her knees brought up to her chest. Tears were streaming down her face.

George gently lifted her up and placed her on the bed. "Mione, it's all right, he's gone."

Hermione didn't say anything, just continued to sob.

"Percy is the father, isn't he?" George asked, although he knew the answer. Seeing both of their behaviours made it obvious really.

Hermione buried her face in his chest, nodded.

George let out a sigh. That certainly complicates things. "Okay, I won't ask, because I know you'll tell me when you're ready."

Hermione nodded once more.

She continued to cry as George stroked her back.

Hermione turned, burying her face into something warm. Suddenly, her eyes flung open. She was snuggled up against George's body.

With a small laugh, she detangled their limbs. "George, I don't think Angelina would like this very much."

George sleepily hugged her towards him tightly. "Don't care," he muttered.

Hermione laughed, pulling herself off the bed. She felt better now that she had a nap. It seemed like she spent almost all her time sleeping nowadays. _Probably a symptom of pregnancy._

"Well, let's go see this article." Hermione pulled George off the bed.

"Mione, I don't know…"

She held her hand up. "I need to see how bad it is."

"If you insist," he said, following her into the living room.

Hermione picked up the article, bracing herself for the worst. Sure enough, there she was, looking a right mess; tears rolling down her face as she rushed out of the Ministry.

_Golden Girl Hermione Granger Not So Golden After All_

_Earlier this evening, I was granted an interview with the Ronald Weasley, partial saviour of the wizarding world! He had agreed…._

Hermione scanned the article, horror evident in her eyes. Ron had gone to Rita with everything. Told her of their break-up, how she had cheated, and how she was now pregnant. Ron called her every nasty word in the book.

Rita had then gone on to point out that Hermione had been with "multiple men" including the famous Harry Potter himself.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Great, just great. On top of everything, there was this.

"Ron is such a prat," Hermione grumbled after a while.

George raised his eyebrows. "That's it?"

She turned, a soft smile on her face. "What's it?"

"That's all you have to say? You're not going to blow up in anger or anything…?"

Hermione shook her head. "Honestly, I'm upset, but freaking out isn't going to make a difference. People were going to find out I was pregnant sooner or later…" She took a deep breath. "This just means sooner."

George grinned. "Well, that was mighty mature of you."

She blushed. "Well, I'm going to be a mother, might as well start growing up as fast as possible."

"You'll be a good mom, Mione," he said, pulling her in for a hug.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

There was a tapping on the window. Walking over, George opened the letter.

_George, sorry about my behaviour earlier…. It was inappropriate, forgive me. ~Percy_

George turned to Hermione. "I don't know how much you heard, but Percy is anxious about you."

She bit her lip. "I know, I could hear." She was surprised to hear how worried he was for her. "But I'll deal with that later. Will you help me move my things from Ron's?"

George nodded. "We can go whenever you're ready."

"Now would be good."

George smiled, and the two of them Apparated to Ron's flat.

 


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you to those following along. xx
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

****

**Chapter Six**

Hermione had packed most of her belongings into boxes and was now sorting through the things Ron and she had shared. Frankly, she'd be happy to never see any of it again.

George dragged a large box into the living room. "Merlin, Hermione, why on earth do you have so many books?"

Hermione smiled sheepishly. "I think you know the answer to that."

"Brightest witch of her age, right," George said with a sceptical look on his face.

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him. She finished putting some of the dishes into the box. They were just about done now. Putting her hands on her hips, she let out a small sigh.

"George, thank you so much for helping me."

George grinned. "Hermione, you're like a sister to me. I'll always be around to help you, no questions asked. I promise."

Hermione smiled. "Well, I appreciate it." She took one last look around the room. While it still hurt that Ron and she were over, she knew this was the right thing to do. She was taking a step in the right direction.

"So where are we taking all this stuff?" George asked, putting all the boxes in the corner.

Hermione nodded. "I've moved back in with my parents."

George made a face. "Are you sure that's the best move?"

Hermione let out a huff of air. "I don't have a choice, George."

"Right, sorry," he mumbled, feeling embarrassed. He started to shrink some of the boxes, moving them into his pocket.

"I just don't really have any money, and I've just lost my job, and I don't know," she sighed, plopping down onto the couch. "I just feel so lost."

George grabbed Hermione's hand. "It's okay to feel that way. I know you're scared, but we can do this. Angelina and I will help you."

Hermione nodded.

"Percy will help too if you let him."

Hermione scowled. "I'd like to ignore that bit of information for just a little bit longer."

George shook his head sadly. "Hermione, he isn't stupid. He's going to figure out sooner or later."

"Yeah? And?"

George shook his head once more. He gave Hermione a look. "Percy is going to find out and demand answers. He's going to want to be an active part of your life now, whether you like it or not."

Hermione nodded. "I know, I just don't know if I'm ready…"

"Ready or not, it's going to happen."

"I know, George, all right? I know. It's just I care about Percy, but everything is just a mess. I don't want a baby to interfere with our relationship!"

"Current relationship or future one?" George asked, cocking his head. It seemed Hermione was already harbouring feelings for the older Weasley boy.

Hermione blushed. "Either way," she said, clearly avoiding his question. "I just don't want Percy to be around me just because of a baby."

George nodded in understanding. "You want him to be there because he wants to be."

Hermione nodded. She got up off the couch. "Come on; I need to get home." She let out a long sigh. "I'll probably have to tell my parents soon."

George nodded. "They'll love you no matter what, so try not to worry."

Hermione remained quiet. What if her parents hated her because of it? Would it ruin their relationship? Would they kick her out? So many questions plagued her thoughts.

The two of them shrunk the rest of her goods and put them away. George pulled Hermione into his arms and apparated them away.

They appeared outside her home. Hermione pulled her key out of her pockets and opened the door. Turning to George, she said "We can just put that stuff in my room. I'll figure out what to do with it later." George nodded, and the two of them went upstairs.

George smiled when he saw her room. "Hermione, this is absolutely adorable!"

Hermione frowned. "I haven't updated it in a while," she said, trying to defend herself.

The walls were pink, and there were stuffed animals everywhere. It was what the perfect eleven-year-old girl would want for themselves.

George nodded, but he still had a smile on his face.

She internally groaned, knowing he'd tease her about it later on.

"Well, George, thank you for your help, but it's time for you to go." She led him back downstairs.

Hermione's parents were in the living room. "Oh, Mum, Dad, I didn't hear you guys come home."

Jane smiled. "It's all right. George, will you be staying for dinner?"

He shook his head. "No thank you, Mrs Granger, I'm actually on my way out."

Hermione and George moved towards the front door. "Thanks again," she mumbled, pulling him in for a hug.

"As I said, no problem." He pressed a kiss on the top of her head. "When you want to go to St. Mungo's let me know, I'm sure Angelina would love to go with you."

Hermione nodded. "Okay, I will."

"And let me know if you need anything, all right?" He bent down and looked into her brown eyes. "Anything, got it?"

She blushed but nodded. "I will George, thank you."

He kissed her cheek then disapparated away. Turning back inside, Hermione saw her parents had brought home Chinese food for dinner.

"So what was George doing here?" Her father asked while setting the table.

Hermione took a seat. "He helped me get the rest of my things from Ron's apartment."

"Oh, Hermione dear, I'm sorry. Does that mean there is no chance for you and Ron to get back together?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes Mum, I'm afraid I messed up. And there's no fixing it."

Her dad grumbled. "I never liked that boy anyways."

Hermione smiled despite herself. Grabbing the takeout box, she heaped some of the food onto her plate. She was starving.

Looking up, she saw her parents had concerned looks on their faces.

"Hermione, dear, is there a reason you've put so much food on your plate?"

She shrugged. "I feel hungry."

"First you're not hungry, and then you are? Hermione, what's going on? You know you can tell us, dear."

Hermione let out a sigh. This was it. She might as well just tell them and get it over with. Hermione stood. "You want to know?"

"Of course we do, Hermione, we care about you," her dad said.

Hermione bit her lip. Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm herself. She could do this. She was a strong woman.

"Well, long story short, I cheated on Ron. With his brother. And well, to top it all off, I'm pregnant. Ron found out and broke up with me. And then today, I went to work and was fired. Oh, and on top of that, my picture is in the wizarding world newspaper, so everyone knows I'm a pregnant whore!" She let out with a huff. She grabbed a soda from the fridge and her dinner plate. "I'll be eating upstairs." Turning, she stormed up the stairs, ignoring the shocked looks on her parents' faces.

Feeling angry at no one but herself. Hermione proceeded to stab at her lo mein. Her stomach growled, and she stopped attacking her food. She ate quickly.

A knock sounded on her door halfway through her meal.

"What?" She asked rather sharply.

"Hermione, can I come in please?" Her mother asked through the other side of the door.

"Fine," she said.

The door opened, and her Mum stepped in. She looked at her daughter sadly. "Oh dear," she said, pulling Hermione in for a hug.

"Mum, I love you to death, but if you have some speech for my lined up, I don't want to hear it."

Jane looked at her daughter. Hermione had grown so quickly; it was hard for them to come to terms with that. However, Hermione was ready. She gently cupped Hermione's face.

"Hermione, you're an adult now. I'm not going to sit here and lecture about something you already know." He smiled sadly. "You've always been older than you are, and that's made you mature. Hermione, you're more than ready, and capable, of taking care of yourself. You'll be a great mother because you've always been caring about those you love. I know you'll be great at it, and I'm here, and your father is too. We love you, and we'll support you, and be happy to help you whenever you need it."

Hermione had tears in her eyes. "Oh, Mum!" She cried, throwing her arms around her.

Jane hugged her tightly, letting Hermione cry on her shoulders. "It'll be okay," she whispered.

Hermione nodded, too choked up to speak. Her mother still loved her, and her father did also. Maybe things would be all right after all.

 


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you to those following along. xx
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story

The following week, things had gone rather smoothly. Hermione had thought her parents would treat her differently, but they didn't. It was almost as if nothing had changed, and for that she was grateful.

Coming down the stairs, Hermione had a smile on her face. She didn't feel too sick today and took that as a sign that it would be a good day.

"Hello, Hermione," her father greeted, giving her a smile when he saw her.

"Hi," she said, sliding into the seat next to him at the table. She put two pancakes on her plate, drowning them in syrup. She was ready for a sugar overload.

"What's the plan for today?" Jane asked, pouring Hermione some orange juice.

"I'm going to St. Mungo's, the wizarding hospital, today for a checkup. George's girlfriend, Angelina, is coming with me." Hermione had a small smile on her face.

Jane smiled. "That sounds wonderful, dear."

Hermione nodded. "I'm excited, but also nervous about the whole thing."

"Don't worry, Mia, you'll be fine," her father said, smiling at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Such typical behaviour for her dad - never gets too involved, but is always supportive. "Thanks, Dad."

She glanced at the clock. "Well, I'm meeting Angelina at George's place so I'll see you both later." She hugged both her parents goodbye, before apparating out. According to the baby book Angelina had picked up for her, she could Apparate until three months along, after which it would become too dangerous for the growing baby.

Hermione looked up at WWW, quickly slipping inside before anyone in the street would notice her. She didn't need any unnecessary drama. It was just as chaotic inside as it was outside. Hermione made her way through the people and up the stairs. Knocking on the apartment door, she waited for someone to answer it. The door quickly swung open.

"Hermione!" Angelina cried, pulling her in for a tight hug.

Hermione chuckled, hugging her back. "Hi, Angelina."

Angelina pulled back, checking Hermione over. "You look good, although I suspect you should be eating more."

Hermione blushed. "I'm having a hard time keeping food down."

Angelina nodded in understanding. "I'm sure the medi-witch will be able to give you something for that."

Hermione smiled. "Hopefully," she said, pulling her jacket around her tighter.

"Let me just grab my jacket, and we'll apparate to St. Mungo's." Angelina disappeared into George's bedroom.

Hermione had never been to St. Mungo's before for herself, so she was glad Angelina was taking here. She only had vague memories of going to see Mr Weasley after being attacked by Nagini during their fifth year.

Angelina reappeared a few moments later. Holding her hand out to Hermione, the two of them disappeared with a pop.

Hermione looked around, wrapping her arms around her body. The October air chilled her body. She silently wished she had worn a heavier jacket.

"Ouhhh," Angelina shivered. "It's getting colder out. Come on, its right around the corner."

The two of them walked along the street, ignoring the looks from the people they passed. No doubt they were judging Hermione based off the stupid article in the Prophet.

Angelina led her inside and up to the maternity ward. "We have an appointment for Hermione Granger," Angelina said to the receptionist.

The young girl smiled. "Someone will be with you in just one moment."

Hermione and Angelina nodded, taking seats in the waiting area. Hermione bit her lower lip, twisting her hands in her lap.

"Don't be nervous."

Hermione laughed, looking at Angelina nervously. "I can't help it!"

Angelina chuckled, shaking her head. "You'll be fine. You're a smart woman Hermione; you've got this."

"Thank you, Angelina, for everything," Hermione said. She tried to ignore the butterflies that were fluttering around in her stomach.

"Miss Granger?" a medi-witch called out, a smile on her face.

Hermione and Angelina stood, following the witch into a waiting room.

"My name is Sasha Gregorio, but you can call me Sasha. I'll be your healer for your pregnancy," the woman said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you," Hermione said, shaking Sasha's hand.

"Well, if you'll please take a seat up on this table, we'll run a few tests and see how things are progressing. When did you find out you were pregnant?" Sasha asked.

Hermione lay back, pulling up her shirt a bit. "I found out about a week and a half ago."

Sasha smiled. "Wonderful, and are things going all right?"

Hermione bit her lip. "I've been getting sick a lot. I have trouble keeping food down."

Sasha nodded, "I'll prescribe a potion to help with that, along with a vitamin one."

Hermione nodded. She felt the coolness on her stomach, causing her to shiver.

Sasha removed the spell, smiling. "Well, Hermione, you're about six weeks along, and things are going well."

Hermione sat back up, a smile on her face. "Really?"

Sasha nodded. "We'll schedule you're next appointment for three months, where we'll be able to find out the baby's gender. If you want, we can listen for the heartbeat right now."

Hermione nodded. "That would be great."

Sasha whispered an incantation, causing the room to grow quiet.

A small thump filled the room. It sounded out again quietly; thump thump.

Tears filled Hermione's eyes. "Is that my baby?"

Sasha nodded. "Yes it is, and they sound healthy. A nice steady heartbeat."

"Oh, Hermione," Angelina cried, pulling her in for a hug.

Hermione sniffled, a smile on her face. "That's my baby!" she cried excitedly, looking to Angelina.

Angelina nodded. "Oh, this is so wonderful!"

Sasha smiled. "Congratulations, Hermione."

Hermione sat up, unable to stop smiling. Sasha left the room for a moment, only to return with some papers. "Here are some pamphlets about various things during pregnancy, and some prescriptions that any apothecary can fill out."

Hermione took the papers, smiling at Sasha. "Thank you so much."

"No problem, and if you have any questions, feel free to owl me, Floo me, whatever," Sasha said, giving them both a smile. "I'll see you in the beginning of December for your next appointment."

"Thanks again, Sasha," Hermione said, exiting the room. almost giddy as the two of them walked along the hall. She had listened to her baby's heartbeat. Her baby. 

Angelina smiled at Hermione. "I'm so jealous," she whispered.

Hermione's eyes widened. "What? Are you serious?" She looked at Angelina in disbelief.

She nodded. "Honestly, Hermione. I know your situation isn't ideal, but you're having a baby! That's the greatest gift of all. You've been given the gift of life."

Hermione's hand moved downs towards her stomach. She smiled softly. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Angelina laughed. "Of course I'm right, I'm always right."

Hermione rolled her eyes but allowed Angelina to apparate them both back to George's flat. "Will you stay for dinner?" Angelina asked, moving into the kitchen.

Hermione debated for a moment, then nodded. "I'd love too, thanks."

"No problem, you can just take a seat wherever while I get this started."

Hermione nodded, sitting herself at the counter in the kitchen. She watched as Angelina moved about, getting the pots and pans ready. She obviously spent a lot of time here.

"You know you're way around, huh?" Hermione asked with a smirk, a knowing looking in her eye.

Angelina blushed. "Yeah, I'm here a lot."

Hermione smiled. "Are you and George serious?"

She bit her lip, nodding. Looking around, checking to make sure they were alone, she smiled. "I think we're going to get married."

"Really?" Hermione asked, her eyes widening.

Angelina nodded. "George had mentioned becoming more serious, and I don't know what's more serious than that!"

Hermione clapped her hands together. "Oh, I'm so happy for you! You two have such a great relationship."

Angelina smiled. "You'll have a good relationship someday too, Hermione."

She let out a dry laugh. "I doubt that. Damaged goods over here, remember?" She couldn't help the sketpicism in her voice. 

"Don't say that about yourself! Honestly, Hermione, you're a brilliant woman. You and Ron didn't work out, so what? That doesn't mean all your future relationships won't work out either."

Hermione felt crestfallen. No one would want her; she was sure of that. She had baggage that no one would want to claim.

"Besides," Angelina continued, oblivious to Hermione's silence, "You're already writing Percy out, and I don't think you should do that."

Hermione pursed her lips together. She didn't want to talk about Percy.

"Percy cares about you. All week he's been asking George about you. You need to talk to him, Hermione, and soon. You don't want him to find out from someone else do you?"

Hermione let out a sigh. "Of course not, I just…"

Angelina shook her head. "No more excuses. You're getting yourself all worked up for nothing. Percy likes you Hermione, and you'd be daft not to realise that."

Hermione blushed.

"Your drunken night with him might have been a one-night thing for you, but it wasn't for him. He's just too nice for his own good," Angelina grumbled, chopping up some vegetables.

"Too nice for his own good?" Hermione asked, cocking her head to the side. It was true in a way, Percy was ambitious, but he usually wouldn't pursue something if he knew it would hurt others. She suspected the whole fiasco with his family had something to do with it.

"Mhmm," Angelina responded. "What he should have done was taken you from Ron, assert himself, but no, he plays the lovesick puppy that pines after something he couldn't have." Angelina let out a snort. "What an idiot."

Hermione's eyes widened. She had no idea…

Angelina smiled. "Well, dinner is in, and it'll be ready in a half hour or so, so why don't we watch some telly to pass the time?"

 


End file.
